battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Lofty
Lofty is the 11th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot Before the intro In the beginning, Golf Ball and Tennis Ball argue over whether a cloud looked like a Golf Ball or Tennis Ball, when Rocky barf at Firey. Coiny laughs at the incident, as both Firey and Coiny proceed to fight, when Golf Ball questions why they need to fight and it's pointless. They said they are jerk! Cake at Stake During Cake at Stake, Announcer asked that anyone using Win Token. Firey didn't play his Win Token but Golf Ball did, having half of her votes being counted. They are 37 votes. TB was safe with 2 votes. TB question that where is the cake. Announcer said cake is too expensive, and told everyone to pretend the cake was there. Firey got 3 votes and Coiny got 5. GB and Rocky got 12 and 15 votes instead. Even that GB use her WT, her and Rocky still received the top two votes. She freak out. TB said he was actually left out with the slappers. The Squishy Cherries then had to pick one of them to go onto their team. By an unanimous decision, Rocky was chosen, and Golf Ball was sent to the TLC. Contest For the first part of the challenge, the Announcer told the contestants to climb up a flight of stairs which Tennis Ball failed the step before he came to the top. Snowball laughed. Announcer then had the contestants tie a balloon around them, then he made the ground disappear by saying "poof". Firey screamed by his fear of heights which caused Coiny to laugh. After the Speaker explained the rules, the game starts. The Grapes planned to attack the Cherries first cause they have seven people, thus being a bigger threat. Blocky then picks up three nails up and attacks. Pencil does so as well, and they collide in midair on their points before falling down. Pen accidentally pops Bubble when she complains that she "doesn't feel right". Firey also gets slapped into a nail held by Blocky, and Coiny shatters Ice Cube with a nail, commenting that he's an "ice cold killer". Snowball ends up popping Pencil's balloon because his team's balloon color is pink as opposed to red. Eraser then explained that pink is manly. The Speaker then says that red balloons were too expensive. When Firey hits the ground, he accidentally lights Bomby's fuse. Coiny attempts to use the basket of nails as a source of protection, but his and the basket's balloons both get popped by a nail, resulting in Another Name losing again. Coiny falls, and Bomby suddenly explodes. The remaining Grapes (Leafy and Blocky) then improvise in popping balloons, whether it's biting SB's balloon (by Blocky), squeezing Eraser's balloon (by Leafy), and making Rocky's balloon disappear by saying "poof"(by Blocky). The Grapes win the challenge, and Another Name goes to Cake at Stake again. Ending At the night of that day, Leafy says she want to get back on the ground. Blocky agrees too. Trivia/Goofs *-Goof While everyone is climbing up the stairs, Rocky is nowhere to be seen. *Bomby is the first recommended character, recommended by jaysillyboy. *-Goof When Snowball popped Pencil's balloon, the nail disappeared. *This is the shortest episode of BFDI ever, since it lasts only 5 minutes and 56 seconds. *-Goof When Bomby explodes, Pen, Pencil, Tennis Ball, Firey and Match disappear. *-Goof Firey wasn't flaming when he fell to the ground after his balloon was popped. *After this episode, the Squishy Cherries were larger than the other two teams combined. *When Eraser and Snowball are arguing, Eraser's arms are below the rope. When he waves his arms in the air and puts them by his sides, they are above. *-Goof When Blocky and Pencil throw colliding nails at each other, they both throw two nails. But, six nails are shown hitting each other. Blocky and Pencil would have had to have thrown three nails each. *After Coiny slaps Firey to Blocky's nail, the camera cuts out to see that Firey is pretty close to Blocky's nail. When the camera cuts in, he's far away and drifts over. When the camera cuts out, Firey is far away again. *-Goof Pencil, Pen, and Match are never shown hitting the ground. However, when the bomb is about to explode, they are seen standing there. This might be because they fell out of the sky. *Nails randomly appear in Blocky's and Coiny's hands before they pop Coiny (Blocky) and Ice Cube (Coiny). *-Goof There are a lot of time when the contestants were not moving up and down. *This is the second episode to have subtitles, the first being Take the Plunge: Part 1 and the third being The Long-lost Yoyle City. *-Goof In 3:31, Firey wasn't burning. Gallery Cloud.jpg|What do you think that cloud looks like? IMG_1329.PNG|Rocky is about to vomits on Firey IMG_1328.PNG|Oh my oxygen, Rocky has some serious vomiting issues. IMG_1330.PNG|He knows exactly where to! IMG_1331.PNG|The Squashy Grapes and the Squishy Cherries laugh at Another Name. IMG_1334.PNG IMG_1335.PNG IMG_1337.PNG IMG_1338.PNG IMG_1339.PNG|Firey gets confident... IMG_1340.PNG|...a bit too soon. IMG_1341.PNG IMG_1342.PNG IMG_1344.PNG|Uh-oh, I'm left with these slappers! IMG_1352.PNG|Golf Ball is eliminated IMG_1353.PNG IMG_1354.PNG IMG_1355.PNG IMG_1356.PNG IMG_1359.PNG maxresdefault12.jpg|Well, cherries have 7! mqdefault12.jpg|Stair are boring! mqdefault21.jpg|ha ha! bfdi-scene-1-o.gif|Leafy, watch out! Capture14.PNG|I don't want to use it. Chicken.jpg|The balloons should be red. Notpink.jpg|Not pink Capture101.PNG|He know exactly where too. Capture102.PNG|slap,slap,slap,slap Capture103.PNG|He's a jerk! Capture191.PNG|Hey! What is the speaking machine doing here? Capturerre.JPG|WhatTTTtTTTTTTTTT!!!! Capture./..JPG|7.143 percent. Capturellll.JPG|0.000 purse? Capturels.JPG Capture203.JPG|Woah! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:2010 episodes Category:Cake at Stake